Ciel Phantomhive
Earl Ciel Phantomhive (シエル・ファントムハイヴ, Shieru Fantomuhaivu) is the main character of the Kuroshitsuji series. He is the current head of the Phantomhive family,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, page 5 the notorious Queen's Watchdog,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, page 20 and the owner of the Funtom Company.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, pages 5-6''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 3, page 21 Appearance displayed on his right eye.]] Ciel is a rather short teenage boy with navy blue hair and eyes and body dimensions that are described by Nina Hopkins as "slim" and "delicate."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 12-13 Ciel typically dresses in a way that suits his noble standing, and has a very extensive wardrobe. Ciel nearly always wears a black eyepatch with a single cord over his right eye to hide the location of his Faustian Contract with Sebastian Michaelis. However, while in disguise, he wears a medical-looking white patch that fastens over his ear with two cords.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 5''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 6 Ciel also has a brand on the left side of his body from his time as a slave in a cult.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 15 In the manga, the mark is on his back; in the anime, it is on his chest. signet ring.]] Ciel sports two rings: one, which he wears on his left thumb, is an ornate silver piece that holds an emerald-cut deep blue stone. It is a one-of-a-kind family heirloom that had been passed down for generations.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 3 The other is a gold signet ring in the form of the Phantomhive crest. Ciel wears this on his right hand, and uses it to stamp the wax seal on documents. The seal was given to him by Angelina Dalles upon his return, who told him that it was the only ring that had not been destroyed in the fire that killed his parents.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, page 15 Personality Ciel is an arrogant and shrewd thirteen-year-old boy who holds numerous exalted positions. As the Earl of the Phantomhive family and a distinguished nobleman, Ciel is very strict, proud, and accustomed to a luxurious lifestyle. He refuses to stay in a meager environment for long periods of time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 18 As a result, he has considerable difficulty dressing himself up and doing household chores if left on his own.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, pages 6-9 He is stern on his orders, especially in the assertion of his authority; as he expects his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, to complete them without any shortcomings. Ciel often finds it entertaining to challenge Sebastian in areas of both strength and skill.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, page 11 He and Sebastian frequently work together; yet only the latter seems to be fully aware of Ciel's schemes. Furthermore, Ciel has a relatively cold outlook on life. His main goal is for those who have betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience the same level of humiliation and suffering he did.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, page 13 During his time as a slave to cultists who subjected him to atrocious cruelties, he was branded with a mark he absolutely does not want other people to see.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 15 Ciel possesses unwavering determination. Instead of moping around hopelessly, Ciel chooses to die without regrets by working hard to fulfill his revenge, despite his aunt's insistence that he should lead a happier life. He often compares predicaments to games such as chess, and is willing to gamble with his life on the line to win them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, pages 14-15 As the executive chairman of the Funtom Company, Ciel exhibits business acumen and impressive keenness in management affairs. Cunning and artful, he successfully administers sister Funtom Companies simultaneously.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 5, page 8 His greed is described as "knowing no boundaries"; for when he learns that a performer could double the sales of his new product, he immediately puts up advertisements of her for promotion.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 39 As the Queen's Watchdog, Ciel demonstrates great loyalty to Queen Victoria and aims to accomplish all tasks she assigns to him. He is undaunted by dense mysteries and macabre cases, and is confident that he will be able to solve them all.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 27 He is readily prepared to resort to dishonest measures such as bribery; provided that he can gather more information and finish his job swiftly and efficiently—though, he claims it is simply flexibility on his part.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, pages 3-4 As his duty sometimes obligates him to disguise himself, he is quite a versed actor; unscrupulous, he has no qualms about lying and believes that humans do not as a whole.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 10-11 He is merciless with his enemies, and does not hesitate to command for the utter eradication of them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 18-22 Ciel displays signs of post-traumatic stress disorder due to his savage mistreatment as a slave by a perverse cult. He occasionally has flashbacks of the traumatic event and becomes completely unaware of his surroundings while being suspended in the disturbing, vivid memory.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 14-17''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 54, pages 20-24 Due to this horrific past, Ciel seldom smiles. He had once admitted that he has forgotten how to smile happily.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, page 23 Ciel does show genuine concern for the well-being of those close to him. For an instance, he jumped in front of a bear to guard Elizabeth Midford.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, page 27 He had also sworn to protect her from a horde of violent Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, page 16 He also pays ample attention to the needs of his servants, for when he had heard that they desired new items, he went shopping with them and provided them with their necessities.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 5 Although he usually presents himself in a solemn and mature demeanor, Ciel can be rather childish at times. He is exceedingly competitive, which he acknowledges himself. He is unsatisfied with draws, and will refuse to quit until a victor is declared.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, pages 23-31 Sebastian has noted that because of Ciel's talent in competition, he overestimates his skills to the point of thinking he can never lose. This is why Sebastian is careful to make sure that Ciel will be gradually humbled by a decisive defeat and the guidance of an adult he respects.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, pages 32 Despite his weak physical condition, Ciel is competent with shooting. He always carries a gun in order to defend himself and has one under his pillow when sleeping.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 13, page 24''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 14, page 4 Ciel is also very fond of sweets,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 38-39 and is allergic to cats.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 31 He inherited asthma from his mother.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 17-18 History Ciel was a regular child in the past who maintained a cheerful disposition. As a child, he suffered from poor health, being afflicted with asthma and allergies to cats. He would often smile and play with his family and Elizabeth, his fiancee and cousin. Elizabeth said that when his parents were alive, the Phantomhive manor was full of smiles.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 On his tenth birthday, he was running through the manor until he came across his dead mother, father, and dog. He called for help and ran into Tanaka, who urged the young boy to flee. Before he could say more, however, Tanaka was attacked from behind by an unseen assailant who then grabbed Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 1-5 Ciel was then sold, and his kidnappers commented that he is "rare" and worth more than two people. He is bought and branded by his new owners, giving him the mark of a "noble beast." He cried that he was hurt, dirty, and homesick. He is next seen chained in a cage while masked adults look on, remarking about what a splendid evening they will have. Ciel sadly wondered why no one is there to help him. One of the masked adults then placed him on a table for his sacrifice, and he was stabbed while the rest looked on gleefully.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 6-9 Sebastian was summoned to him, although how is not shown. He appeared in his true demon form and told Ciel that what had been sacrificed will never return. Sebastian asked Ciel if he wanted to make a contract and have his wishes granted or not, to which Ciel says that he wants the power to take revenge on those who mistreated him. The ones who tried to sacrifice him tried to stop him from talking, but Ciel agreed to the contract. Sebastian asked him where he wanted his seal, saying that the more visible it is, the stronger the contract is. Ciel told him that anywhere was fine and that he wants a power stronger that anyone else's; Sebastian called him greedy and decided to put it on his right eye. Ciel screamed, then commanded him to kill his attackers. Sebastian then burnt down the building, and Ciel ordered Sebastian to protect and never betray him, to obey his orders no matter what, and to never lie.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 10-11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 62, page 2-6 The first place they went after these events was to the Royal Hospital where his aunt worked; he was reunited with Tanaka, and a carriage was arranged to bring him back to his manor. He and Sebastian viewed the ruined manor, then visited the graves of him and his parents. Sebastian left briefly, and when Ciel returned, he found the manor had been rebuilt by the demon. Ciel later took his place as the Earl of Phantomhive and the Watchdog of the Queen.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 11-20 Sometime during the same year, Ciel summons Sebastian to his room, complaining of a wobbly tooth that is preventing him from eating his food properly. After examining it, Sebastian decides to forcibly take it out, much to Ciel's chagrin. Ciel attempts to protest against the idea but Sebastian proceeds regardless, under the impression that he was doing his young master a favor. After the tooth removal, Ciel throws an angry fit at Sebastian. Ever since, he is unwilling to allow Sebastian to check for cavities in his teeth when they start to wobble.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96.5, pages 21 - 26 Plot Kidnapping Arc Jack the Ripper Arc Curry Contest Arc Noah's Ark Circus Arc Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Ship Voyage Arc Note: This section is under construction and revision. Public School Arc Note: This section is under construction and revision. Green Witch Arc Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes * "Yes, children can be quite demanding about their games."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 27 * "I've long since forgotten . . . how to smile . . . joyfully."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 23 * "Pain tends to heal as time passes, but personally I don't want time to heal my wounds. You may think you can escape the pain and forgotten it, but that's nothing more than stagnation. You can't move forward without the pain."Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 16 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "That ring has seen the demise of its master many times. My grandfather's, my father's, and without fail, this ring will bear witness to my death as well."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, page 40 * "I'm afraid today's game was quite uninteresting."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 38 * (To Angelina Dalles) "He is both my 'might' and my 'hands and feet.' Sebastian is but a 'chessman.' And only I, the 'horseman,' can move the 'horse.' If I were to defeat my opponent with an 'automaton of a chessman,' the achievement could not be considered 'my own.' I always give the orders . . . and without them, he has been disciplined to move not so much as a muscle. However, you might say the sole difference between Sebastian and this 'knight' is . . . that he is a 'knight' who can move to any square in one fell swoop."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 19-20 * "But this world is no chess game, where one cannot win if not playing by the rules. Without fail, players will break the rules . . . and chessmen will betray the players. And if I'm to play games with their like on equal footing, I'd have no chance at victory if I didn't break the rules myself, right? On this chessboard of Great Britain that we call our home, letting one's guard down immediately amounts to . . . checkmate."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 20-21 * "I . . . have never once thought to avenge my parents or anything of the sort. Were I to avenge them, the dead would still not come back to life . . . much less to enjoy the sweet taste of revenge. Calling it 'vengeance' or a 'battle of revenge' is just glossing over the truth. Such utterances amount to nothing more than the selfishness of the survivors, after all . . . a luxury of living, wouldn't you say? I . . . did not return to Phantomhive for the sake of the previous head. I returned for myself. All I want is to give those who betrayed and defiled the name of Phantomhive . . . a taste of the humiliation . . . and pain . . . that I suffered. Checkmate."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 22-24 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "You shall never betray me. You shall never leave my side. No matter what!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, page 33 * (To Soma Asman Kadar) "I . . . I was being humiliated as a pet. My house was burnt, my family was killed. I was such a . . . powerless kid. Therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such a fate taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed three years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family that stands in their way. I'm waiting . . . for them to come and try to kill me here."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 13-14 * (To Soma Asman Kadar) "Moping around filled with sadness and sorrow . . . what will come of it? Even dead people can do that. However . . . I'll live and stand on my own two legs. If we are to die one day, wouldn't it be better to have no regrets? I'm not saying that getting revenge for predecessors is an admirable thing. This is all just a pastime of mine. It is a game that could be won by either . . . those guys or I as the Earl of Phantomhive. Even though I was put in an abyss of despair, a place likened to hell . . . a chance as thin as a spider's thread was sent to me offering the choice to crawl out. I decided not to give up and reached for it. We humans have that strength. Though . . . grasping it or not is up to the person."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 14-16 * "It's in bad taste to play games that make me feel like throwing up, demon!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 13 * (To Soma Asman Kadar) "Who's my best friend? Don't say such ridiculous things."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 29, page 17 * (To Joker) "You are not wrong. You fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you cannot keep up. Only two kinds of people exist in this world; those who steal and those who are stolen from. So then, today, I just stole your future. That's all."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, pages 26-27 * "I am Ciel Phantomhive. That is my one and only name."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, page 6 * "Phantomhive is a shadow, a phantom that exists solely to obliterate the sorrows of Her Majesty, The Queen. Step into its den, and you can never hope to return to the light."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, page 2 * "I'm arrogant, but not so much that I'd irresponsibly save someone just to brag about it."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, page 14 * "Sneering at desperate wishes and trampling them like insects. How dishonest . . . and cruel . . . and ugly. So much more devilish than even an actual devil. Is that not so? I too . . . I am the same. I too . . . am packed full of the same hideous stuffing as they. This is what we humans are! This is what we humans are like, Sebastian!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, pages 25-27 * (To Snake) "So what? You're another person, so of course you look different. What do you need to be ashamed for? Besides, I'm free to be with whoever I want. No one has the right to say anything about it."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 10 * (To Elizabeth Midford) "It's okay. I'll definitely protect you at least! No matter what happens!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 16 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "I am not so noble that I would stake my life for someone else. Nor am I so forgiving that I would sit by and allow someone to trample me. I am a selfish . . . and self-righteous human being! That's why! I . . . to clear my own shame . . . I used your power. Not for anyone else! But for myself!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 95, pages 10-12 * (To Finnian) "A long time ago, blond hair was called 'finn.' The protagonist of this tale was also named that way because of his beautiful blond hair. He ran through the forest faster than a hare. He was stronger than a deer. Resembles you, don't you think? That's why 'Finnian' is the name I want to give you."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 100, pages 20-21 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "Etch the pain deep in my soul as proof that I lived." Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 * "If you are crying, fight against it! If you're regretting, walk forward! Only complaining on your misfortune, you're nothing but a common pig!"Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 27 * "Don't just stand there! You helped me get my revenge. This is an order: eat my soul this instant! Until that final moment when you've devoured every drop of my soul, you remain my butler, Sebastian Michaelis!"Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 35 Trivia * Ciel has asthma, just like his mother.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28 * Ciel hates spicy foods. However, he does enjoy the curry bread given to him by Agni and Soma.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 6 * Even though Sebastian harbors a great love for cats of all types, Ciel is allergic, and cannot let Sebastian come near him if he has been close to a cat.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 31 However, he has also stated that the allergy is irrelevant, since he would not allow one in the house anyway, simply because he wants to avoid doing something that would please Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide page 27 * He is a rather good marksman when it comes to hunting and carries a gun on his missions, though he seldom uses it. He apparently sleeps with a gun under his pillow and once nearly shot Sebastian with it when he was startled from a nightmare.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 6 * Ciel is briefly a second-tier member of the Noah's Ark Circus, where he goes by the stage name Smile (スマイル, Sumairu). * In the anime's second season, after being reborn as a demon, his eyes appear to keep switching colors, from red like Sebastian's, to glowing slit-pupiled pink, to his original blue. In addition, his fingernails, toenails and attire are shown to have turned black. This upsets Elizabeth, and for the first time Ciel does not argue with her that his clothing has become "un-cute." This would seem to confirm that both black nails and glowing pink-slit eyes are traits common to all demons in the Kuroshitsuji universe, as Ciel displayed neither trait before his corruption.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 12 * Ciel apparently reads books from various famous authors, both fictional (Arthur Conan Doyle) and real, like Edgar Allan Poe.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39 Page 20-21 * Ciel can also speak fluently in French. It is apparent that he can also understand Latin as well.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, page 6 * Ciel's name is French for "sky". * When introducing himself to the Circus Troupe, Ciel introduces himself as Finnian.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, page 29 * Ciel's favorite flower is the sterling silver rose.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 13 * When his shirt is lifted, the mark of his previous enslavement can be seen on the left side of his lower back. In the anime, this mark is moved to just below his left pectoral.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 16 * In the second anime season, human Ciel is noted to have died as of August 26, 1889, at age 13. * Ciel named Sebastian after his previous dog.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, page 10 * Ciel can talk in and understand morse code. Navigation References pl:Ciel Phantomhive de:Ciel Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Demons Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Kidnapping Arc Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Haunted Castle Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Aristocrats of Evil Category:Phantomhive Category:Green Witch Arc Category:Book of Doomsday Arc